I'll Always Love You
by Kage Otome
Summary: She wasn't supposed to fall in love. He couldn't help but fall in love. She broke his and her heart to save him from her burden, her curse. In the end they couldn't help but love each other even if they could never be. KuramaxKagome.


A/n: Hello...Another one shot...Hopefully after this one I'll be able to write another chapter for my other stories...I've started them, just can't seem to finish them and it's frustrating me. Anyway...This one will be kind of confusing and well yeah. I rushed through this and will probably revise it later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairings: Angsty Kurama/Kagome.

I'll Always Love You

Have you ever wondered? a soft feminine voice asked confused.

Have you ever wondered, Keiko-chan, why children are placed into a world full of hate and pain? The soft, husky voice inquired.

Not all children are born into homes like that Kagome-chan. Keiko answered the quiet female in front of her.

No...But some are. I think...children are brought into the world to teach us...To teach us things that as jaded adults we don't pick up on...They teach us only things that an innocent can teach us. They teach us that life isn't always about fear, about money, about anger, about _hate_. That sometimes we just have to let go and love, feel happiness. Kagome spoke wondering.

Keiko looked at the smaller female in front of her. Kagome was like this. She would randomly speak about some topic and have a surprisingly insightful view on it. But it made since. Kagome was after all centuries old. Keiko wondered about her sometimes, why did the Kami's have to choose such a wonderful women to bear their duty. 

Kagome glanced up at the taller female wondering what was going through her head but not daring to pry. Keiko was the one person she could talk to after her duty was placed upon her. Kagome supposed it was because she understood, her husband Yusuke being a Spirit Detective for one of the realms that Kagome guarded. 

It all started some 500 years ago in the Sengoku Jidai. At the time Kagome was only a young 17 year old girl from the future who had just finished the Shikon no Tama and killed Naraku. There side suffered a tragic loss, Inuyasha and Kirara had died in battle with the evil hanyou. Kikyo went to hell by Kagome's arrow as per her wishes and Kagome gained her full soul. They had all decided that no wish would be made upon the jewel. Why? Because there is no such thing as a pure wish. Every wish has a bit of selfishness in it. There is nothing that is absolutely pure. Not even a miko. 

The Kami's had come to Kagome with a proposition. They wanted her to watch over the world, to protect it, to keep order, because if a new evil should arise there was no sure way that someone could defeat said evil. They would give her the power to do so, but in exchange she would not be able to have a family of her own, love or have happiness for herself. They had to keep balance after all. So in order for the people of the world to have happiness and love, she would not be able to have happiness and love, if she did then that person would be sentenced to the same life she had.

She agreed. She figured that Love only lead to pain anyway. That her happiness was nothing compared to the safety of everyone else. She watched as Sango and Miroku married, had children and eventually passed on. She was there all throughout history. She watched as her son grew up and eventually mated. She helped place the barriers between Nigenkai, Reikai and Makai. And she guarded those realms fiercely. Protecting the inhabitants of each realm and making sure there was no illegal crossing. What she couldn't get the Reikai Tantei did.

And that leaves her to now. She had finally returned to where she originally came from and she couldn't reveal herself to her family for fear of hurting them. They had after all moved on, without her. Then she met Keiko, saving her from loose lower class demons. The woman was a wonderful one in Kagome's opinion. Short brown hair and light brown eyes standing at 5'6 and 23 years old. Kagome couldn't help but feel drawn to the women that showed no fear in front of the demons. 

She reminded Kagome of herself before her duty. Strong, determined, fiery, temperamental and loving. She was beautiful. Kagome recalled how Keiko's curiosity towards her made her feel. _Uncomfortable. _It had been so long since she'd been in the company of another person, none the less a female. They took care of each other. Kagome would be there for Keiko when Yusuke was out on a mission, well, at least when _she _wasn't out. And Keiko would always be there when Kagome would simply want a someone to talk too.

Hey Kagome? Keiko called gaining Kagome's attention.

Kagome looked up at the slightly taller female and raised a brow in inquisition.

Yusuke wanted to...uh...meet you. Keiko said under her intense stare. Kagome had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She was almost jealous. 

Kagome nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. Keiko turned and walked with Kagome walking on her right side. Keiko examined the young women beside her and couldn't help the small sliver of jealousy that went through her. She quickly squashed it however, she knew that Kagome didn't know of her own beauty, of the looks she always got wherever they went. She knew as part of the deal' with the Kami's Kagome wasn't allowed to fall in love. 

Kagome was the perfect female specimen. Long luxurious knee-length blue-black hair, ivory colored, petal soft skin, light blue eyes and a body with curves any woman would die for. She was small about 5'3 but something about her made everyone pause and stare. She exuded a royal air about her, an air of confidence and power, of strength and a delicateness one would expect from her delicate, feminine features. It was no wonder Kagome drew attention from everyone. She just seemed to ignore it or not notice. Keiko was betting on not noticing.

Keiko unlocked the small, cozy home. Kagome examined the small home that just screamed home, comfort. She knew that Keiko would not lead her into a trap but that didn't stop her from checking. After deeming the home safe she entered cautiously, ready to attack or run at a moment's notice. What she saw however was four men looking at her curiously. She moved closer to Keiko and her eye's narrowed in warning.

Kagome...It's all right. Keiko claimed laying a hand on the smaller women's tense shoulder. Kagome shot her a glance before forcing her body to relax. Her nose twitched taking in the scents around her. Keiko's calming sense of wildflowers and spring surrounded her. Another scent of thunder, ice and kittens? It belonged to the taller man with bright orange hair and brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt and white pants. Most curious of the scent of Ice and Kitten's on the man, no ningen she knew of had that scent.

She examined him curiously and walked up to the tall man and inhaled close to his upper stomach. He looked startled. Kagome cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. 

Why do you smell of Koorime? Kagome asked a small frown on her face.

His girlfriend is Yukina, an Ice Maiden. Kagome nodded and walked away slowly still facing him. Her nose took in another scent of Fire, Ice, Cinnamon and power. She traced it to the smaller man. He was smaller then she was! About 4'11. _A hybrid?'_ Kagome questioned in her head. _A fire apparition and an ice apparition. He's powerful, I'll have to watch out for this one.'_

Roses...' was the dominant thought going through her head when she caught the smell. _He smelt like roses, plants, earth and power.'_ The man was tall about 6'0 with fiery red hair and dark emerald green eyes. He was beautiful. _A kitsune.'_ Her mind provided. Her eyes unintentionally softened, she missed her son. 

She shook her head and pulled out of her thoughts and looked to the last man and found his scent. _Power...his scent is dominated by his power.' _Kagome thought curiously, _Power and...WHAT?'_

Kagome stuttered our shocked at what she smelt. _This toushin is related to Raizen?'_

Yusuke looked at her startled by the use of his ancestors name. The women was beautiful no doubt but how did she know Raizen. He exchanged glances with his other team members.

How come you smell like Raizen? Kagome growled eyes glowing as she put Keiko behind her. Keiko's eyes widened realizing she never told the other group about Kagome and her powers, she never told Kagome about Yusuke being related to Raizen either.

Wait Kagome! He's Raizen's descendant. Kagome stilled instantly and cocked her head to the side.

Kagome asked shocked as she sat in the chair Keiko provided her with. I didn't know Raizen _had _ a descendant none the less a _mate._ Kagome muttered. Stupid demon not telling me important information like that.Uh...Miss...How do you know Raizen? Kurama asked the beautiful women in front of him. She looked up at him with startling blue eyes.

Raizen? I guard the three worlds. Was her only reply. Keiko seeing there confused looks explained what Kagome had told her about her duties as the Kami's chosen to protect the three worlds. 

They looked at her doubtful but there doubts were cleared when Kagome started to glow a light blue and her eyes a pure white. When she came out of her trance she wore a confused expression.

Hm? Oh Keiko...Sorry, I have to go. Kagome said.

Keiko said crestfallen. Kagome cupped her check with a deadly black clawed hand.

I promise I'll be back. And she was gone as if she hadn't been there in the first place.

It was like that for months. Whenever the Reikai Tantei, Keiko, and Kagome got together to go someplace and get to know each other better either Kagome or the Reikai Tantei were called away. But occasionally when they weren't called away they enjoyed the time they spent together even Hiei and the normally cautious Kagome.

It was during this time that Kurama began to feel something a little more for Kagome. They found out about her past after knowing her for a couple of months and he couldn't deny his attraction to the fiery vixen. She and Hiei got into many battles that either went with glares, words or an all out fist fight. They were like siblings. Kagome was content.

She was actually content for once in her life since the Shikon no Tama. She had the Reikai Tantei, Keiko and Kurama to thank for that. She and Kurama had been spending more time together alone, getting to know each other on a more intimate level. They shared many things in common like there love of nature and family, even though Kagome stayed away from them. 

It was during this time that Kagome and Kurama started to date officially. Hiei sent Kurama a warning glare that clearly stated that if he hurt Kagome he'd suffer. Big time. They made such a beautiful couple everyone always said, Kagome's dark beauty and Kurama's somewhat fair one. That was until he confessed his love for her.

Kagome...After spending all this time with you...I've come too love you. Kurama told the shocked women before him. He looked down at her hopefully and spoke. Love me?

Kagome turned sorrowful blue eyes to his own green eyes. 

She replied her voice cold not showing her true pain, her true regret.

She turned and walked away from him, his heart and her own breaking with every step until she was out of sight. Kurama fell to the ground silent tears staining his face, falling to the grass of the park. No one noticed Hiei in the tree nearby, No one noticed his understanding look. He knew. He knew what Kagome didn't tell them. He knew that she just saved Kurama.

Kurama mourned for months, crying silently, heartbroken. He couldn't understand why she couldn't love him in return. Why she couldn't even give him a chance. His friends felt pity for the young man and their anger was directed at Kagome. The only one who knew why Kagome did what she did was Keiko and Hiei. They knew that Kagome was probably out there somewhere hurting just as much if not more then Kurama. But they had no idea how much.

It was years before Kagome made her appearance again. By the time she did Keiko was 25 and had two kids one boy and one girl. They were twins. Kagome adored them. She gave them kisses, hugs and showered them with gifts. She did things with them when Keiko was at work like take them to the park, movies, carnivals, for ice cream. She treated them like her own. It was when she was in the park with Keiko that Keiko asked Kagome something.

So...Any love interests? Keiko never noticed the flash of pain that crossed her face but that's not to say the people in Koenma's office watching the scene didn't. Koenma had been _ordered_ by his father to show the detectives the truth about Kagome. He did, they of course already knew that , but what they didn't know was that she was not supposed to love. That surprised them and then Kurama _asked_ Koenma to show them Kagome. They were once again surprised to find her with Keiko and the twins. Kurama couldn't help that small pang he felt in his heart when he looked at the woman who after 2 years still looked the same. Unaffected by the world around her.

You can have anyone you want! And I do mean _anyone._ Keiko told her subdued friend.

I know.So...why don't you? Keiko prodded.

Because the only one I want is right out of my reach...I'm not allowed to love Keiko...I would not forsake him so. Kagome said pain evident in her voice.

Keiko whispered.

Kagome nodded her head miserably. 

It's not fair! Keiko exclaimed outraged. Kagome looked up at her shocked. It's not fair! After all you've done for the worlds for 500 years they can't even allow you to fall in love! It's not fair that after all you've given up, you get a glimpse of happiness only to have to push it away! It's not _fair._ Kagome not quite certain what to say nodded.

No, it's not.Do you still love him? Keiko asked.

I am not capable of love. Kagome answered automatically.

Don't tell me lies Kagome!

She didn't answer for a moment.

You know Keiko...I thought I knew what I was giving up all those years ago. I thought I knew...I was so wrong. I regret it now. But I can't change the past. I regret not being able to love Kurama, I regret making that deal. But I can't change it. I thought love was just setting me up for Pain, heartbreak...betrayal. I was wrong. Love is beautiful. I just wished I'd known it then. But when I think about it...I wouldn't change a thing. My happiness is a small price to pay for the happiness of everyone else. But I do truly regret not telling Kurama how much I love him, how much I wish I could be with him. But that would only make it harder for him to let go.

Keiko looked at her friend and shook her head at her selflessness.

You are truly _pure._ At this Kagome chuckled.

I'm not pure. Not completely, to be pure you have to be selfless. I'm not selfless. Some part of me foolishly wanted to hold onto Kurama. That is selfish. He deserves so much more then I could give him. He deserves someone who _can _love him rather then curse him with my burden. Can you do one thing for me Keiko? Kagome asked.

Tell him...I'll always love him. And she was gone like the wind.

I'll tell him. Keiko said as a tear fell down her face.

Back in spirit world Kurama fell to his knee's as a single tear fell down his face. He looked at the screen that had held his beloved's face just moments before and whispered something that broke the other's hearts because of the impossibility that the two who loved each other could be together.

I'll always love you too...

A/n:...Once again couldn't think of a happy ending...sweatdrop Perhaps the next one I'll think of a happy ending. I kind of rushed through this, I'll probably revise it later when I feel like it.


End file.
